Total Blame
by Yims Management
Summary: Zoe and Theo are Percy and Annabeth's kids, they got kidnapped ... By a so called girl named Annabeth- and now everyone are trying to find a way to get them back in 3 days before they are needed to issue a quest. tiny development of ThaliaxPercy mainly PercyxArtemis please R&R! In english, titles only in chineses just because. Story idea credits goes to: Lovepertemis
1. 我统治这片土地上的时间比你！I Have Ruled This Land

**A/N: LOVEPERTEMIS'S ORIGNAL! "Finding Revenge" because the Primordials will be back. There will a time skip of about 2 years and the twins will be already 10 years old, so... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan! &amp; This Story idea! Adopted by me from lovepertemis. THANK YOU! HOPE I DO AS GOOD AS HER!**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"Theo, use thy water powers to control the sword, not hands!" I exclaimed.

"Zoe! I can't do this! You know that you will win if we focus on water powers!" Theo yelled somewhere far away.

I have always pondered on the thought. He loves winning so much, it's nerve-wracking! You see, I have better control of water powers, but he has better control of weapons.

We raised our swords again with water and sparred. I twisted mine and it knocked Theo's out of his hands. I splashed him and he pulled out his bow and arrow. He shot it and it went straight at my chest. I swayed it off course with the moisture in the air.

"Guys! We are going to Olympus to discuss the threat! Be on your best behavior when we get there!" I could hear mother say to us.

I did not mean to ignore her but my twin brother ignorance got the best of me and I ought to teach him a lesson.

"You two! No running in the house!" Mother shouted.

"Mother! Father is so much more fun than you!" Theo whined.

"What?! Father lets you run around the house! I need a word with him. Percy!" Our mother yelled.

Why did Theo have to give Dad away? Now we won't ever have fun time. I sighed, at least we get to see Uncle Triton today. He always lets us have fun. Father and Mother walked out with her on father's arm around her waist. Do you know how embarrassing it is having to be in public with them while they show care-free affections?!

"Arty, kids! Let's go!" Father said," Remember, you'll be staying with Uncle Triton today and make sure you all stay on your best behavior!"

Theo and I grabbed their hands and we teleported to Olympus. Mother and father could have lived on Olympus, but they wanted their 'privacy'.

Mom and Dad walked into the throne room and we walked to Grandpa's palace, where Uncle Triton was staying.

"We're here!" I exclaimed. He rushed to the door.

"Zoe! Theo! Come on, we're going to Atlantis today!" Uncle Triton replied.

He grabbed our hands and we flashed over. Gramps was at the meeting, so he wasn't giving us any gifts today. He always gets us something when we come.

Theo tugged on my arm," Come on, let's go find Ari."

Ari was our friend and aunt in the ocean and the Princess of Atlantis. We met her when we were sparring. She is only two years older than us, and she has been helping me improve with my water powers. Since Artemis was my mother, my powers over the moon escalated my control over the tides and the ocean.

"Hey! Come over here! I found an amazing cave earlier today!" Ari called over to us.

We swam over and followed Ari to a path made of corals and stones carefully placed in the ground. We got deeper and deeper into the sea and finally, we reached the cave.

"... This is really deep... And dark." I whispered.

"Well yeah! Caves are normally deeper than this, so this is actually considered shallow. It is dark though, but that's why I brought my lantern."

She struck a match of fire from Hestia's fireplace, which can burn underwater, and it lit up the cave. I breathed in deeply. This cave was gorgeous. We silently admired it. The cave had sea urchins decorated around the walls, along with sea stars and corals. Pearls lightening the cave up when the lantern danced over it.

"It's gorgeous!" I breathed.

Theo then had to put in,"This is boring, why don't we go sparring instead?"

Ari shook her head," Boys..."

We giggled and Theo pouted," Well I'm heading back to the arena. Catch you later!"

As he swam away, Ari and I explored the cave. Suddenly, a voice, very powerful and ancient, echoed around the cave.

_Who dares enter my domain? I will perish you to depths Tartarus to upon my wake!_ The voice thundered.

Ari whimpered my expression hardened "Thy domain? Well, I suppose considering this area is unnatural it is understandable. Besides the fact that this is in my father's domain. We didn't mean to enter _your domain_ uninvited. May I ask, with utmost respect, who are you? And why is your lair in my father's realm?"

The voice sneer_,Your father's domain? I have ruled this land longer than your father or the gods has been alive. As for who I am? You ask beware and remember the name Pontus, Primordial god of the seas._

I glared at the voice, "My father has met Chaos! He has saved Olympus of its doom! Thee is not as terrifying."

Pontus asked," Really? Who is your father?"

I replied," My father is Perseus Jackson, god of waves, time, light, weather, and shadows."

Pontus did not reply for 5 dangerous seconds until his statement shocked me as much," I split my essence and trained him! He was a very good student, and the moon goddess was with him the entire time. Are you her daughter?"

I nodded and Pontus stepped out from the shadows. He was tall with a wispy beard. He wore a navy blue, old cloak that ran down to his feet. His face were decorated with wrinkles and he had a trident, larger than Grampa's. Ari gasped. I jumped because I had forgotten she was there, due to her being completely silent during the whole conversation.

Pontus said, _"So has there been any new news?"_

We nodded sadly. We told him about the Primordial gods rising and rebelling against Olympus. Pontus frowned.

"_Hmmm... I might just get the rest of the council and give you a hand. I will return, daughter of Percy Jackson , mark my words."_

Ari said," Wow... Talking to a primordial like you were long lost friends. Zoe? You... Are a strange one."

I giggled and we swam back to the palace of Atlantis. I saw Gramps swimming around, worriedly with my parents, Uncle Triton, and Theo close behind.

"Zoe! Where were you? We were so worried!" Father said.

I retold them of my meeting with Pontus and their eyes widened.

Gramps said," Ari! This was very dangerous! How could you lead them to this cave? You never know what's in there!"

Ari bowed her head down in shame. I knew my parents were slightly angry, but father seemed distracted by my meeting with Pontus.

"Zoe, Theo. We can head home now." Mother called us.

We flashed back home and I sighed. Pontus said he would be back. Would he be able to find me now? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he could! He is a Primordial god for Zeus's sake!

Theo suggested," Do you want to go train?"

I nodded and we headed to our personal arena and we sparred with our swords. Suddenly, a blue flash lit up the room and I couldn't stop my sword when I'm distracted. The sword was inches away from Theo's chest and...


	2. Ex-lovers Are No Fun to Be With过去的恋人没有乐趣

**A/N: Sorry for the long absents of not updating but please R&amp;R!**

* * *

The shock of Zoe and Theo dissappearance was too much for the gods and Percy they set up a meeting in the Throne room to disscuss the matter. Percy already had a idea of who had kidnapped his kids... a certain girl who he was once in love with before... She broke off the realationship herself and gone completly rouge.

"You think Annabeth kidnapped the kids?" Athena said.

"It would make sense.." Percy said and looked down nervously Athena looked pissed. Percy didn't understand why though five years ago _she_ was the one who _cheated_ on _him_. Not long after they had Zoe and Theo there was a court hearing and Percy was able to have coustody of the kids after that... they didnt speak to each other anymore... Percy was able to have new start he and Artemis had an agreement of her being the mother as long as he don't touch her. Which was fair enough until a 3 years later he started devloping feelings for Artemis but like Hades will he ever tell her that he didn't want to break off another relationship.

Hermes stared at him funny, "Well, I guess it does makes sense but what would Annabeth want with them?" He ask.

"I have no idea whatsoever but I do know we need to get them back, within 3 days." Posiden said.

Athena sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "Annabeth... that child... I hope she will not be trying to create another war." Everyone stared in dead silence.

"I don't know whats going on," Percy broke in the silence. "But I will get my kids back no matter what."

"I once favored her as a strong maiden but all I have now is rage. I hope what we are thinking is wrong. She better not hurt the kids." Artemis growled.

"And your saying that as a mother and as a mother the kids needs a father and I am their father which would make you-"Artemis drew her bow and shot three at Percy he froze and sighed.

"Don't push it." She said Percy lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Permisson to go along with you?" Thalia asked.

"Permisson accepted." Artimis said Thalia smiled at Percy and he looked relieved. _Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to_ he thought.

"I don't know what Annabeth's doing but we need to stop her this isn't the Annabeth I know. I...Dont want to loose her yet ever after..." Thalia gripped her bow and Percy took a peek at Hermes he got tense even after..._Luke_ The guy who double crossed everyone but then later came back to his senses and save everyone at the last minute. Percy hoped that Annabeth was _not_ intending on a WW4 well whatever was the cause the first step was to get back his kids.

"Can I have permmison to go get my kids now?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Go." Zeus said and Percy nodded.

"We will get them back." Thalia told Percy he nodded.

"Don't screw this up." Athena told him.

"Screwing up is not apart of the agenda here." Percy said.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end for now thanks for reading please review!**


	3. 我们的爱 Our Love

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Please R&amp;R I hope maybe have a little ThaliaxPercy? Maybe. Sorry kinda short.**

* * *

Zoë and Theo woke up in a dark room with one girl they never known before perhaps the same age as both of them she stared at them emotionless Zoë is expression hardened. She wonder why she had to be at this place all she remembered she was with Theo in a cave and they suddenly disappeared.

"Where are we?" Zoë asked the girl.

"Z-Zoë w..what wait! Why am I tied up?" Theo yelled.

The girl just sighed "Too noisy." And looked away as she was sitting on the chair across from them. Zoë was pissed, they were annoying her? Wasn't it the other way around? The door in front of them opened and Zoë then began to realized what was going on it was a while.

"Hello. _Mother_." Zoë said Annabeth smiled at them.

"Come on now. Don't take that tone with your mom." She said, the room in the air seem to darken.

"What kind of ex-mom kidnaps her kids?!" Theo screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled we both flinched she sighed and told the girl who was stunned a bit to go away and she hesitanly bowed and left.

"I wanted... To spend some more time again with my kids." She smiled a brightly smile which was clearly masked over with pain.

Theo laughed, "You...want to spend time... With us? When _you _were the one who _abandoned us_."

"I _abandoned _you?! No..._no... NO. _I did not do that.. I never wanted to leave.. I just needed some time.. I was the one who suggested it.. But _he _was the one who went through with it..._he _was the one who left _me.. Him._ Why?! He can't do anything without me." Annabeth laughed with tears Zoë started to sympathize with her mother's pain but that was still no excuse for the way she was acting now.

"If... you wanted you can untie us and we-" Annabeth cut off Zoë and pointed her finger at her accusingly.

"No! No it's too late for that... I already went this far.. My plan is already in motion theres no turning back you two... Will _never_ see the sunlight again." Annabeth said as she smiled through her tears and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading make sure to check out lovepertimis too! I wrote this while listening to 我们的爱 by FIR hopefully I did well Please REVIEW UNTIL NEXT TIME~**


	4. 直到现在我还默默的等待 Until Now I Had Waited

**A/N: Well you might wonder why the story is in Chinese and all.. Well. News flash it's not! I just found out we can put things in a diffrent language so I just said what the hell. and did it in chinese ^^ don't worry it's just tittles**

Tittle:直到现在我还默默的等待

Translation: Until Now I Had Waited In Silence.

* * *

Annabeth walked into her room she was still a little steamed up of what her other kids said her daughter Melain walked over to her. Her husband came over to her too he bent down and gave her a kiss suddenly she had a bad thought about how she wished was _him _who kissed her instead she got more angry and pushed all the stuff on her desk out and was so torn. 5 years... They haven't been together and now.. It was such a worse state for her she would loose it. She probably already did without her knowing. Forget it she thought the plan was set... If they couldn't find the precious kids in 3 days a quest would need to be issued and once that happen... they need their orcle and when she comes out to take the quest she will use the Spirit of Dispare to trap The spirit Of Delphi and break her down so there is nothing left and no one can ever predict the future and be hurt like her... Ever again.

"It's always like this." Annabeth said to herself in agony.

"Honey tell me again why do we have these kids tied up back here?" Her husband asked Annabeth smiled sweetly and it scared him a little.

"It's because I need them for my plan we are already on Stage 2." He nodded and said, "Remember to calm down sometimes." he kissed her and he walked out. Why was she doing this?

* * *

Thalia wondered about Percy so many people have gone to the dark side (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0) but not him he never has gone and she thought that he was either stupid or someone to respect and she thought he was a bit of both. Since she was a hunter of Artemis she knew feelings for boys were banned but Percy was fine? Or so she thought.

"I am such an idiot." She laughed heartbroken She went was already flshed onto an airplane.

"Great... I got 48 hours to reflect on myself... What joy." She placed her hands on her head and for the first time, in a long time. Cried.

She fell asleep later how she knew? She was in a dream.

* * *

_"Thalia over here!" Percy? She thought. Oh. That's right this was the day before they broke up. She saw herself ran run to Percy they were in the picnic table at camp. Everyone looked so happy. Percy had Annabeth in his arms as she laughed with them while Connor told a funny joke. It was so fun she remembered. The dream then faded into another one. This one it was when Thalia walked down the arena and she heard something. Crying. She remember this was the day they broke up._

_"Percy!" Thalia said alarmed as she saw him in tears._

_"Oh.. Uh.. Hey." He told her as he wiped his tears away._

_"What happened?!" She yelled as she went and used her sleeve to dry away his tears. The dream faded again. To Annabeth she was outside of her place at night. In the cold. She was on her phone she which was highly restricted but she looked so heart broken. She saw the conversation._

_(Percy: it's cold out there be careful!)_

_(Annabeth: yeah.)_

_(Percy: the kids want to watch a movie so I let them hope that's ok) She was in tears._

_(Annabeth: I can't see you anymore seaweed brain)_

_(Percy: oh your at work right?)_

_(Annabeth: No... I'm leaving.)_

_(Annabeth: you, forever. I'm sorry.) _

_Thalia saw how much Annabeth was in tears how much she loved him. She wondered why.. she left. She remembered seeing that exact same conversation when Percy let her see his phone._

_"Congratulations Annabeth, I knew this was hard for you to do. But it's for the best."_

* * *

Thalia woke up immediately who was that? She wondered. Was there someone actually influencing her to do something bad? She couldn't think anymore as the airplane landed she went to go out the airport. It didnt go as planned because she was pinned down by security that was waiting for her when she walked out the run way.

"HANDS UP NOBODY MOVE!" The police yelled as they handcuffed Thalia.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's kinda short again but that only because I don't really know how to continue it like this longer haha.. Well thanks for reading! PercyxArtemis or PercyxThalia close one.**


End file.
